deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pino Savonorola
Pinocchio "Pino" Savonorola was an incredible assasin, brought up and trained by his foster father, Italian separatist terrorist Christiano Savonorola. He was found by Christiano and John Doe, a former CIA agent, as they searched and eliminated the Polacco family and it's residence. Pinocchio was found hidden in a cellar, and assumed to be some sort of merchandise. Pino's name, contrary to what one might expect, has less to do with a prominent nose, and more to do with his puppet-like following of Christiano's orders. Pinocchio was trained heavily, and committed his first assassination at the age of 10, though he committed several high-priority murders throughout his life. His first assassination forced him to kill a little girl who witnessed his actions, which ultimately resulted in him being unable to harm young girls again. Pinocchio engages in combat against Social Welfare Agency cyborg Triela Hartmann twice. The first, in Montalcino, results in Pinocchio knocking Triela out as well as disarming her of her weapon, a SiG Sauer P230 given to her by her "handler" Victor "Hilshire" Hartmann. However, because of his past, he is unable to kill Triela and leaves the scene. Battle vs Yuuji Kazami (by SPARTAN 119) Alternate end of the final episode of Grisaia no Kajitsu (S1) Yuuji Kazami took the shot from 900 meters, landing through the 10 centimeter field of fire, wounding the shotgun-wielding psychopath who presently held the five girls from Mihama Academy captive. But Yuuji's fight was far from over, for, about 200 meters from the lighthouse, stood a blonde-haired young man hired by Heath Oslo. The young man was Pino Savonorola, the adopted son of Christiano Savonorola, and an assassin trained by an ex-CIA agent known as "John Doe". Christiano was a regular customer of Oslo's, who agreed to allow him a discount on several of the illegal arms dealer and manufacturer's latest high-tech weapons, including stealth aircraft for the air force of Christiano's "Padania Valley Republic", and, most notably, a cutting-edge mini-nuclear warhead, a weapon intended as a bargaining chip to gain independence for his republic in northern Italy. All Christiano has to do was lend him Pino's services to eliminate a potential problem by the name of Yuuji Kazami. Pino took aim at the lighthouse with an RPG-7 rocket launcher, just as he was spotted by Yuuji. Realizing he didn't have time to take aim with his sniper rifle, Yuuji ran, abandoning the rifle and sprinted down the spiral staircase down the lighthouse. As he was about a quarter of the way down, the top of the lighthouse exploded. Pieces of brick and concrete fell around Yuuji, though, thankfully, none of them hit him. Yuuji kept running through the cloud of dust, jumping out of door and rolling on the ground, narrowly escaping a second RPG which hit the base of the lighthouse, sending it collapsing in on itself. Lying prone about 20 meters away from the ruins of the lighthouse, Yuuji said, "You son of a bitch, that rifle belonged to Asako!", in reference to the woman who rescued from Olso's grasp, and inspired him to lie about his age and become a soldier at his young age." A hail of 5.56mm rounds flew over Yuuji's head. The one tracer round flew literally less than a foot from the front of his face. Yuuji unslung a SCAR-L assault rifle from his shoulder, and fired on his assailant. The burst missed, but gave him the opportunity to take cover behind a low wall. Yuuji and Pino exchanged fire for several second, before Yuuji was forced to reload. As Yuuji reloaded, Pino sprinted at him and jumped over the wall. Pino lunged at Yuuji with his Smith and Wesson HRT knife, and knocked the rifle out of his hand with a powerful strike. Yuuji jumped backwards, and the slash the knife only barely grazed Yuuji. Yuuji drew his combat knife, a dismounted bayonet, and thrust at Pino, who easily dodged the attack and countered with at thrust aimed at the chest. Yuuji parried the strike, steel grinding against steel. As Yuuji parried, Pino punched him in the jaw with is off hand, followed by a knee to the groin. Yuuji lost balance in the sudden shock and fell over, landing flat on his back, dropping his bayonet. Pino moved in for the kill, knife readied to thrust into his downed foe's chest. Yuuji, however, didn't give him the chance. Yuuji reached into his jacket and pulled out a Glock 17. As Pino was about to lunge at him, Yuuji fired repeatedly. Pino's chest was perforated by seven bullets. The Italian assassin could up blood, before falling to his knees, and then face down on the ground, dead. Yuuji then got up and holstered weapon, before running to Mihama Academy to make sure his friends were OK. WINNER: Yuuji Kazumi Expert's Opinion Yuuji won this battle primarily because of his slightly greater levels of combat experience, his superior weaponry, and most importantly, his expert marksmanship. Pino was tough opponent, particularly in a knife fight, however, in the end, Yuuji's greater X-Factors and weapons were just enough to pull the win. The see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Italian Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors